Kaname's Vampire Knight
by Kiwi4Rin
Summary: When Zero breaks up with Kaname, he resorts to harming himself. Why did Zero break up with him? And will Zero be able to save him before it's too late? Yuuki Bashing and OOC. Of course I had to add fluff.


**Hey guys, I'm back! I just can't stand how cute these two are together! :D I don't know why, but I always feel the need to hurt my favorite characters, hmm. I guess I'm a little bit of a sadist. But, as long as it ends well, right?... Right?...**_**Right?...**_**oh well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire Knight or any of the characters. Just the plot of my little story. **

Kaname sighed as he rolled over in his bed, feeling a headache comming on. He hated feeling like this. Stuffy nose, sore throat... he sounded sick, which was, of course, rediculous because pure bloods _never _got sick.

No, it wasn't that he was sick. He felt this way for a much more...un-Kaname like reason. It was simple really, he had a headache because he had stayed up well into the night. The reason for the other two simptoms, was most likely the same as the cause of his insomnia.

He, Kuran Kaname had, in fact, cried himself to sleep that night.

This knowledge only made him hate the situation (and himself) even more. He sighed again, and began to move his stiff body through the slow process of getting ready for the day, all the while battling with his unruly chocolate hair. He was the president of the knight class, damn it, he had to be presentable.

Classes that day were particularly boring, and he found himself completely unable to pay attention to what the instructor was saying, especially when he noticed a certain silver haired boy leaning against a tree talking to Yuuki.

He watched as the girl waved her arms expressively and passionately as she talked about something that, in all probability, had everything to do with absolutely nothing.

He watched Zero as Yuuki spoke to him, his eyes soft as he listened to what she was saying. Kaname felt a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered how hard and cold Zero's eyes were whenever they were directed in his direction.

It had been almost a year now, since Zero and Kaname had broken up. It still hurt every time he looked at him.

The worst part, though, is that he still had absolutely no idea _why _Zero had borken up with him. He had done his absolute best to be a good boyfriend, and Zero had truly seemed happy. Then it happened. One day, Zero just walked into his room, and started running his mouth.

He had told Kaname that he never really loved him and that it was only really a game to him, and the truth was that he found it hilarious that someone who he despised could be so in love with him.

Kaname couldn't believe it. Zero could never think that...could he? Kaname was starting to doubt it. After all, while many people flock to Kaname as the good looking, high and mighty, pureblood, all he could see in himself was a spineless, good for nothing peice of crap.

That is, untill Zero came into his life and told him otherwise. But all that has changed now. It was all a lie. Kaname really was comepletely worthless.

Kaname now had an unbearable migraine, so he left the class early to get some more his way to his dorm room, he saw the subject of his thoughts in the hall. Kaname kept his sight on Zero, but when their eyes finally met, he was the subjct of the other boys intense glare.

"Kiryuu." He said monotonously, as he walked past him without faltering.

The second he got to his door, however, he broke down. That was it. He pulled off his shirt violently, and looked at his wrists. "who would've thought that you could accumulate so many scars in just a year. " He said to himself bitterly, through the sobs. '_the longest year of my life' _he mused to himself in his head.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was done messing around. Tonight would be the night that he would end it for good. WIthout Zero he meant nothing. HIs life meant nothing. He would give anything just for Zero not to hate him.

He rushed to the bathroom, slammed the cupboard door open, and ripped his knife from its case.

He took a deep breath and postistioned the knife above his left wrist. He thrust down, but his hand was caught before it could reach his wrist. He was spun around and thrown into the counter, the knife harshly stolen form his hand.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're _doing_?" the tall man in front of him said.

"...What does it look like... Kiryuu?" Kaname replied, trying unsuccesfully to keep the cracking in his voice to a minimum.

Seeing Kaname in the hallway broke Zero's heart. He knew that Kaname was trying to keep his voice calm, hateful even, but all Zero could hear was the pain laced in with everything else.

He hated this. Why did this have to happen? he loved Kaname with all his heart, and he had vowed to protect him at all costs, but now he was the one causing Kaname the most pain. It was just made worse when he found out that Yuuki was working with the bastards that did this to them.

This was the worst possoble situation.

He couldn't stop thinking about his earlier encounter with his love, and could't help worry. Finally coming to a decsion, he stood up and looked at the door. He was going to go and talk to Kaname. It wasn't worth the pain. Even if Kaname wouldn't believe him, or refused to forgive him regardless of his explanation, at least he would know that Zero loved him, and would always protect him.

And for Zero, though it hurt, that was enough.

He quickly left his room, and turned to go to Kaname's, which he found easily, even in the dark, as he had memorized the way there long ago.

He knocked, and when he didn't recieve an answer, opened the door slightly. Noticing an empty room, he walked in. He heared slight sobs coming from the bathroom, and that borke his heart.

He walked towards the door and opened it. What he saw made his blood boil. He jumped into action.

"What does it look like, Kiryuu?"

Zero looked to the floor, "Is this my fault?" He asked quietly.

"No. It's my own weakness. Leave me alone." Kaname replied coldly.

"No!" Zero yelled suddenly, shocking Kaname, "I love you! I'm not gonna just fucking _leave_!"

"Why would you even- wait, you love me? But...but you.." Kaname asked, confused, yet slightly hopeful.

"Please, let me explain..." Zero begged, his voice heartbroken. He recieved a nod from Kaname, which was enough for him.

"The hunters contacted me. They told me that our whole relationship was ludicrous, and if I continued it, they would get every single hunter in the country to kill you... I love you.. I couldn't take that risk..." He started, about to go on when Kaname interrupted him.

"Kill me! I am considered one of the most powerfull vampires in the world! They couldn't even scratch me! Besides, that would be in direct conflict with the peace treaty! They'd start the war all over! Even _they_ aren't that stupid. Did you really expect me to believe such a blatant lie?"

Zero expected this, but it still hurt. "I wasn't finished." he said, knowing that his voice was cold, but that was all he could do to keep from breaking down.

" The hunters had the vampires on their side. They thought that they should have a marriage between someone well known in the hunters and vampires, but the vampires didn't want it to be you, their leader, and the hunters thought that your power would eventually crush me." He sighed,

" so they told me that I would be marrying Yuuki. I refused to agree to this at first, but they sent a few of their most powerful soldiers to fight me, and held Yuuki as a hostage. They beat me, saying the same methods would easily work on you... I knew it was true, and I would rather die than see you hurt. " He said, his was voice trembling and he knew he was about to cry.

"And then earlier... I was sitting down with Yuuki and she took a call, I couldn't help but listen in...she was working with them Kaname. She wanted you to be her big brother forever, and to marry me, so she broke us up. God, Kaname telling you those things, that i hated you, that I thought you were useless, it hurt so bad to see the pain on your face everyday! I love you so much!"

"Now that I know Yuuki is on their side, I know that we could've beat them. I know now that they can't use Yuuki as a weapon against us...that nothing they do can hurt us... I'm so sorry. I love you." He let one single tear slide down his face, and then stopped the flow, having vowed long ago not to show any weaknedd in front of Kaname if he could help it.

Kaname, however, was sobbing. "I-I...I'm their leader, I will not allow such foolish behavior again." he started his voice weak dispite his efforts, "And even if I wanted it to... my power could never hurt you. I hate it, but, your so much stronger than me. I'm so weak...so pathetic, I never-I never understood why you liked me." He went to go on but Zero started speaking again.

"Weak? Pathetic? Ha!" Zero began, and then got quieter, "If it had been the other way around and you'd of left me, I would of been a gonner within two weeks. Why I like you? You're so sweet and cute, and gentle, but strong at the same time, you're kind and everyone listens to you're opinion. You're the only one who could handle the duties of the vampires leader-and, oh god, will you take me back?" He begged, "I love you too damn much to be without you now."

Kaname looked up surprised that Zero would want him back, and then melted, filled with the upmost happiness, "You don't hate me? " Kaname criedd. Zero was shocked, even after all this, he was asking if he hated him.

"No!" He said now, "I love you, more than anything! Please, _please_, take me back!" Kaname just nodded. Zero laughed out of joy and shock and rushed to Kaname, kissing him on the lips as passionately as possible, his arms wrapping around his waiste. Finally went they released for air, Kaname smiled. A real, true smile, For the first time in a year!

Kaname looked around and smirked, "Wanna take a shower?" He said slyly to Zero, who grinned and picked him up to take him to the shower. The smile immediately disappeared from his face. "God, Kaname, you're so... light." He set Kaname down, and pulled his shirt off, and Kaname looked away ashamed.

Zero's eyes widened as he saw wach and everyone of his rins jutting out. "Kaname... have you been eating?" He begged.

"Not much, " Kaname admitted. Zero's heart, which was just beginning to mend from seeing Kanme with that blade, broke again. Finally, Zero couldn't keep it in anymore, and he began sobbing. Kaname looked up, surprised, as Zero took him in his arms, never again. Never. And then Kaname was crying too, and they decided just to go to bed.

Kaname awoke the next morning to Zero shaking him. "Sorry to wake you so early love, but I couldn't wai tto give this to you." Kaname suddenly grinned, remembering that this used to be a regular occasion.

he'd wake him up in the wee hours of the morning...

Zero passed him a necklace, a silver chain with a beautiful dagger hanging off of it.

...He'd give him something.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Kaname sighed. Zero smiled.

"I swear on that pendant, I will never leave you again, I will _always _protect you."

...Kaname would except the gift happily, and then he'd whisper sleepily,

"You really are my Vampire Knight.. let's go back to sleep?"

... and Zero would always reply with a chuckle and,

"Of course, dear"

..and he'd lean down and kiss him right where his jaw met his neck, cuddle up real close, engulf Kaname's body with his own, and make him feel safer than anyone else ever could...

..and just like that, everything was okay again.


End file.
